A New Adventure?
by Cammy98
Summary: New Pokemon trainer, Krystle, has just set on her own journey. Along with her Vulpix, she runs into new enemies, rivals, and friends. Will she be able to toughen up and become the trainer she needs to become to protect the people around her?


Well hey there guys! I see you've clicked on this story, eh? Well, obviously... otherwise you wouldn't be reading this and I would feel like an absolute moron... Anyways, I figured I should let you guys know that there really won't be any main characters (e.g: Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracy, etc). Though, there will be a few mentions and chapter of/with them and whatnot, but this fic mainly revolves around my OC! So that was just a heads up incase that changes your mind on reading this :)! Anyways, enjoy! I enjoy feedback ;p whether it's good, or not so much!

I do not own Pokemon, nor will I ever T-T

* * *

><p>I groaned and let out a yawn, trying to ignore my alarm clock; I had stayed up later than I had intended to and didn't want to get up quite yet. My eyes widened in surprise when I looked over at the clock- it couldn't be! There was no way it was that late... absolutely no way! I jumped out of bed and quickly threw my door open, running down the hall into the kitchen- sure enough, it read the same as my own. Panicing, I ran back into my room, quickly throwing on my black plaid dress. I brushed through my dark-brown curly hair, throwing it up into a ponytail. I wrapped my pink ribbon around my waist, tying it into a quick bow. I normally took a minimum of ten minutes to get ready, but I had managed to within five minutes. I quickly slid into my shoes, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door, making sure it closed behind me.<p>

I hated when my mom would leave to go out of town for a few days. I could never wake up in time for anything, and now I was late for one of the biggest moments of my life. At least, it felt like one of the biggest moments; it was the morning I was supposed to get my first Pokemon. I ignored some of the odd looks I was recieving and kept on running as fast as I could manage. I had to get a Pokemon, I just had to. There was no way I was going to leave Professor Oak's without one! That would be far too humiliating.

I made it to Oak's in record timing, but I could already see Ash Ketchum standing out there with some sort of tiny yellow Pokemon. I felt the colour drain from my face. I felt so devastated that I was almost sure I was going to cry. I struggled to get through the crowd, and by the time that I had Professor Oak was back in his lab. I stumbled through the door, breathing heavily.

"How late am I?" I asked timidly, holding my side. I wasn't sure the last time I had ran so hard.

Professor Oak sighed and replied, "Rather late, Krystle. Then again, I guess it's better late than never."

I gulped, nervously shifting my weight onto my other foot. I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to calm down enough to be able to speak. I was upset, almost positive that I would have to go home and wait for however long to get a Pokemon.

"Are there any left?" I question, feeling rather hopeless.

"I do have one...," he trailed off, clearly unsure. I brightened up right away and practically threw myself at him, hugging him.

"Please! I promise I'll be a really good trainer, and everything! You and my mom are close and always have been- you can trust me! I'm gonna be even better than her! I promise, professor Oak!" I said, begging him. I'd known him majority of my life and I'd always considered him to be sort of an uncle figure.

"Alright, alright. Settle down."

I let him go as he walked over and grabbed a Pokeball. I watched in amazement as he opened it and a red beam came out. I blinked in surprise when a small red Pokemon came out- I had no idea what it was. I leaned down to pet it, but it let out a small breath of fire, causing me to jump back in surprise.

"This here is Vulpix," Oak introduced, nodding. "it's the only Pokemon I have left right now, and she is sort of a handful."

I took the Pokeball from Professor Oak's hand and gulped. "Well, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. I mean I am going to become one of the best Pokemon trainers of all time, so I'd never back down to a challenge!" I exclaimed goodnaturally, trying to stay positive. "Alright Vulpix, return."

To my dismay, Vulpix dodged the Pokeball. I raised my hand to my forehead after going back and forth for about five minutes. I was not going to waste the whole day trying to put it into its Pokeball. I knew if I were a Pokemon I wouldn't wanna be cramed in one all day either, so I figured it was only fair. I tossed the ball into my bag and shrugged.

"I guess you can just walk along with me," I told her, leaning down to pick her up. I blinked in surprise when she burned my hand with a small flame. I drew back and waved my hand frantically in an attempt to cool it down. "What was that for, huh? I didn't do _anything_ to you! Man, I was even being nice! Y'know, letting you stay outta your Pokeball and whatnot!"

Professor Oak sighed, leading me toward the door, with Vulpix in his arms. "You just need to give Vulpix a bit of time before she warms up to you," he assured me. Once we were standing outside, he handed her to me and I could already feel her tense up. I held her gently and carefully ran my fingers down her fur- she was really soft.

"Well, I guess I should probably go...," I trailed off, looking around. "Tell my mom when she gets back that I'll call her when I make it to a Pokecentre. Oh, also... which way is Pewter City? I'm not the greatest with directions..."

He pointed in the direction, wishing me good luck. "Oh, and before you go!" He exclaimed, pulling out a red device and handing it to me. "I almost forgot; that's your Pokedex. It will help you identify any Pokemon you come across along your journey... good luck, Krystle."

"Thank-you!" I called out, running in the direction he had pointed.

* * *

><p>Nyyaa~ Criticism appreciated! Hope you enjoyed :3 ciaossu!<p> 


End file.
